


Fan Art - The Cavalier

by The Black Sluggard (Hazgarn)



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazgarn/pseuds/The%20Black%20Sluggard
Summary: The idea for this originally came for a ficlet, but I wound up drawing it instead. I'm proud of how it turned out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this originally came for a ficlet, but I wound up drawing it instead. I'm proud of how it turned out.


End file.
